When Angels Die
by Perdedor721
Summary: One single person can mean the world to us and for some death isn’t always the end. We cry, we mourn and grieve, and we – most of us- move on. Others, like myself, completely die inside. Life goes on… without us. Connie and Guy fic. R&R!


A/N.: Hey Guys!! This is a one shot Connie and Guy fic. Anyhow review and such and make me oh so happy.  
  
The rain rolled down my face where I stood in the cemetery, alone. I fell to my knees in the mud that surrounded her grave, running my pointer finger down the engraved letters.  
  
"Remember the good times," everyone had told me, but that was too hard and what good comes of dwelling on the past?  
  
Sometimes we don't realize how precious a single life is until it's ripped away from us. They're taken for granted, but without them we are left cold and alone. If the future was able to be told and we knew when it our time was up, then we would cherish every waking moment with that person and had a few minutes to say goodbye. To bad life has its own agenda.  
  
Death for some isn't always the end. We cry, we mourn and grieve, and we – most of us- move on. Others, like myself, go into a whole system shut down and completely die inside. Life goes on... without us.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Come on, you've gotta like the Lost Boys," Connie exclaimed as we strolled through the park what seemed like yesterday.  
  
"It's okay, I guess," I shrugged, taking a seat on a nearby bench.  
  
"Okay? Best vampire movie ever," she concluded and rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
"When does your new job start?" Connie had just gotten a new job at the elementary school we went to a good 10 years ago.  
  
"Next Wednesday... don't try to change the subject. We're watching it when we get home."  
  
I smiled. To tell you the truth I loved the Lost Boys. It was just so fun to argue over something so trivial with Connie. She loved winning the arguments.  
  
"Hey Cons," she popped her head up to look at me as I grabbed her hands. "I love you—"  
  
"I love you too," she retorted as I placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Ya didn't let me finish." I shot her a sly smile while I slid off the bench. "Will you marry—"  
  
"You two up!" I froze in terror. Something hard was shoved in my back and an arm encircled my neck tightly. Slowly I rose to my feet unsure of what do. Another man made his way over to Connie and grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Hey baby," he spat in her face. Her attempts to get away were futile as he was about 4 times her size. He picked her up off the bench as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Connie!" I yipped as he took her away from me.  
  
The man delved the gun deeper into my spine. "Empty your wallet buddy." I reached for my pocket all the while hearing Connie's pleas for help.  
  
In a last frivolous try to save our asses I took off for where Connie's screams were echoing out of only to get a the barrel of a gun smacked across my face, easily knocking me out cold.  
  
I awoke to the soft sound of rain on my window in a hospital bed. Through blurred vision I could just make out the IV's that were jammed in my arms.  
  
The TV in the next room blared with six o'clock news.  
  
"Constance Moreau and boyfriend Guy Germaine are the newest victims in a recent group of brutal murders all over Minnesota. Connie as friends called her—"  
  
Murder? My mind raced.  
  
"...was so badly beaten," the reporter continued. "Her parents could hardly identify her. Guy is currently in stable condition in the IC unit at the Minneapolis hospital."  
  
Well that sure explained a lot. Tears welled up in my eyes as I caught a glimpse of what sat on my nightstand. A burgundy box sat open a gold banded ring glistened in the dim light.  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
A hand rested on my shoulder lightly patting it. "Come on Guy." The voice whispered hoarsely.  
  
"One second Jules," I murmured, resting my head in my hands.  
  
"I'll be in the car."  
  
I took a look at Connie's grave that shone brightly with the morning's rain that was falling in buckets. It seemed like it had rained everyday since Connie had died.  
  
Lowering my head to the grave I softly cried as I shakily removed the box from my pocket and placed it on the edge of her gravestone.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The wind seemed to pick up as I stood, blowing through my hair softly caressing my cheeks as the rain seemed to let up and I could feel Connie's warmth surround me. Her whispering 'I love you' was all I could hear as I walked back to Julie's car. 


End file.
